


untitled snippet from unfinished work #33

by tree



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e07 Orison, Gen, incomplete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snippet from an idea for a much larger story that i will probably never finish. as bernard black says, it's dreadful, but it's quite short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled snippet from unfinished work #33

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the opening to a story that, if i ever manage to write it, would go AU at the end of Orison. most of the story is in my head, but it's unlikely that it'll be written, so i decided to post this, which is all i have.
> 
> in my head, there's a happy ending.

In the end he was too late. She was already dead.

He kicked open the door to her apartment, gun drawn, lungs clogged with fear. Pfaster was in the bathroom and Scully was— Scully— 

There was blood in the water and her eyes were so blue, looking right at him, looking through him. Ugly marks ringed her throat and bloomed on her face, her chest. Her neck rested at an awkward angle against the porcelain of the bathtub. And her hands, her beautiful, clever hands, were ragged and bleeding and torn. 

Pfaster charged and Mulder dropped his gun and met brute force with a strength born of his howling grief. Later, he would have no memory of what actually happened; he would only know that he killed Pfaster with his bare hands, beat him beyond recognition, so that dental records were the only way to identify him for the court.

Mulder didn’t feel the pain of his broken fingers, or the bruises on his face and ribs. He disregarded all the blood. Instead, he sat at the head of the tub, next to Scully, and held her hand. It was almost peaceful in the strange silence, with the sound of his breath the only living thing in the room. He pressed his face to her temple, closed his eyes, and wept.


End file.
